


k妹③

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	k妹③

郑哥k妹系列第三章

金秘书不寂寞

*

这场婚姻来得太快又太计划外，所以郑允浩一时半会实在是抽不出足够多的时间，蜜月旅行只好被延后了，k妹提前开始了全职太太的生活。

除了两人一起度过的时间和料理家务的时间，k妹就和新认识的小区里的其他人出去聚会，自己去美容院做做护理，或者报一两个兴趣班，怎么舒服怎么来。虽然在郑允浩面前还是有些自卑，但她从来不愿意亏待自己。

不过这个社会对全职太太还是存在很大偏见，很多女孩子也确实因为选择了当全职太太而后悔。比如k妹刚认识的隔壁的姐姐，最近就因为怀疑老公出轨而整天吵得不可开交。

“你说那个女的有什么好的？不就是比我年轻一点吗？还跟我说是他秘书，一看就有问题！”

k妹在心里偷偷想，要是真出轨了，责任大概也是男方的比较大吧？出轨对象往往只是一个契机。

可是郑允浩会出轨吗？

只是忽然这样一个念头而已，居然就一直盘旋在自己脑子里了。反正郑允浩很爱她，一下班就忙着回家，然后跟一只人型大狗似的，她走到哪里黏到哪里，做的无论什么菜都会大夸特夸，随时随地就把自己圈起来亲，之前还因为怕弄伤她舍不得动她。k妹想着想着红了脸，可她又忍不住觉得，自己对那人的了解实在还是太少了。

于是k妹做了一个很重要的决定：她要去给郑允浩当秘书。

说是可以看看他工作的样子，暗地里的小心思则是，她自己去当秘书了，是不是就可以杜绝郑允浩出轨秘书的可能性？

把这个想法给郑允浩说了之后，那人想都没想就答应了。

“那明天直接和我一起去吧，早饭就不要辛苦做了，我让助理姐姐帮我们买。”

k妹摇了摇头，

“我自己坐公交去！哥哥不要告诉别人我是你老婆！我觉得，有点不好意思。”

郑允浩挑眉，小兔子自己申请钻进狼窝，狼当然乐意至极。不过要是不说明金在中的身份，自己手下那些单身的男性员工主管见了，还不跟发了疯似的扑上来啊？虽然他俩的婚戒已经很明显了，但总还是拦不住一些眼神不太好的人。只好赶紧给助理发了条信息，让大家陪他一起演戏。

想到他的可爱老婆就要出现在办公室里，一天不能见面的八九个小时都能被填满，心里就抹了蜜一样甜，再高强度的工作好像都不算事了。郑允浩只觉得近三十年来，自己从来没这么恋爱脑过。正想抱着人好好亲几口，才发现那人却早就跑到衣柜前，开始准备上班要穿的衣服了。

k妹其实很紧张，毕竟这是她第一次做给人按摩之外的工作，她很担心自己会把事情搞砸。不过她还是先起了个大早做了早饭，郑允浩胃不好，外面的东西不够健康，她总是觉得不放心。

在郑允浩的如狼似虎般的眼神和再三肯定之下，k妹终于确定了自己的妆容和衣着完美无误，出门搭了公交，像只小猫一样进了郑允浩的公司楼。

“金在中是吧？金秘书您好，待会老板的助理会来接您，您先把工牌领了。”

前台的姐姐说话语速很快，看起来礼貌又专业，k妹稀里糊涂领了工卡，稀里糊涂跟着助理姐姐上了电梯，脚不安地动来动去，高跟鞋踩在地上发出清脆的声音，即使是这个再平常不过的声音，此刻也让她感到紧张无比。

“金小姐不用担心，待会我会把文秘的工作和你交接好，老板虽然要求严格，但人很好的，肯定不会为难你。”

k妹当然知道郑允浩不会为难她，她不过是担心自己把事情搞砸而已。眼前的助理姐姐看起来漂亮又能干，相比自己，k妹只觉得又佩服又羞愧，所以她完全忽视了那人给自己安排介绍工作时语气里的调笑意味。

为了节约资源，郑允浩的办公室并不在单独一层，大厅里还零零散散坐着一些主管和员工。k妹被人带到跟前介绍的时候，所有人的反应都是她意料之外的冷淡。

“他们是不是不太喜欢我？”

跟着郑允浩进了办公室，k妹有点紧张。但郑允浩当然不会告诉她，是因为自己提前打过招呼，手下的人才如此小心翼翼的。

“不是，他们平时就这样。”

想要给紧张兮兮的小猫一个安慰的拥抱，那人却直接走到工位上坐好了。

这工位是今早按照郑允浩的意思临时搭建的，就紧挨着他的办公桌。k妹要做的事并不难也不多，先不说她还不是很熟悉，郑允浩也并不想真的让自己的小宝贝太过辛苦。所以k妹只是按刚学到的方法，整理了一些文档和方案，手上的活一会儿就做完了。

她一时闲了下来，转过头去看郑允浩。男人和在家里的时候一点都不一样，全神贯注的样子很难让人联想到窝在沙发上对着她撒娇的人。

大概是有会要开，平时上班他都穿的很随意，今天特意穿了正装。郑允浩所有的衣服k妹都是记住的，这套西装和衬衫也都是她以前仔细熨好的。虽然是最经典普通的款式，服服贴贴地穿在郑允浩身上的样子，好像让这衣服变得好看了十倍。那人皱着眉头，修长好看的手时不时敲几下键盘，或是在企划资料上写写画画。

  
怎么这么帅啊...

k妹盯着人发呆，想起之前和郑允浩的种种，却又害羞起来，咬着嘴唇想要忽视自己扑通的心跳声，甚至已经忘了自己来这里的“监督”目的。

“中儿？”

郑允浩的咖啡杯空了很久了，不过他发觉了自己老婆傻乎乎盯着自己发呆的样子，漂亮的大眼睛里装满了喜欢，只好强忍住冲上去把她亲到喘不上气的冲动，故作无事般偷乐了好久，才晃了晃杯子，提醒这位“秘书”她的工作。

“噢...”

反应过来的k妹只觉得更不好意思，急忙端起咖啡壶朝郑允浩靠近。新倒进去的咖啡在空气里冒着热烟，她随手把袖子挽了起来，露着一截白晃晃的手臂。感觉到了身旁椅子上郑允浩强烈的视线，明明是在家里做惯了的事现在却也让她觉得紧张。一个不留神，手指便被高温的杯子烫到了，指尖瞬间变得红红的。

可还没等她惊叫出声，手指就被人慌乱地拉过，含进了嘴里，只是疗伤消毒的动作在舌头的搅动下却不知不觉变了质。温热的口腔和湿漉漉的舌头仿佛夹杂着爱情细菌，结合那人纯粹的关切眼神，在镇痛的同时也传达着一些别的信号。指尖的感受被骤然放大，k妹只觉得双颊在烧，羞赧地想收回手，却被人抓着不放。

每个指头都被郑允浩一点一点亲了个遍，那人还故意放慢了速度，一个指节一个指节地含进嘴里。k妹觉得不止是手指，整个人好像都变得湿漉漉的了。

“允浩....”

连声音都又软了几分。

突然被人大力拉过，k妹一下子重心不稳，整个人跌在郑允浩腿上，吃痛地撞了个满怀。

“宝贝，现在应该叫我老板。”

那人伸手慢慢帮她调整了别扭的姿势，让她跨坐在自己腿上，无意之间还把包臀短裙往上拉了一点，两人低头就能看见藏不住的白白软软的大腿根。

不过k妹根本没心思去害这些羞，因为郑允浩又托着她的屁股把她往前挪了挪，藏在裤子后面的硬硬的东西就趾高气昂地隔着包臀裙抵着她的屁股。

这男人...怎么回事啊！k妹又羞又恼，下面被硌得难受，自己身体却也被撩拨得起了反应，好像随便动一下就会在那人裤子上留下不知羞的证据，根本不敢抬头看郑允浩的玩味表情。

可男人并不给她逃避的机会，抬起她的下巴吻了进来。是属于郑允浩的味道，还有咖啡的香气，灵巧的舌头搅过牙齿，细细地舔过口腔的每一个部位，缺氧的感觉让人头晕。

“唔.....”

刚才还认真工作的那人好看的手，在亲吻间悄悄覆上了自己的衬衫纽扣，k妹身体本来就已经晕乎乎的，一感受到熟悉的属于郑允浩的温度便不顾场合地放松了警惕，双手不自觉地环上了对方的脖子，整个人脱力般倚靠在他怀里。

直到大手终于解除了她胸前第一层布料的阻隔，隔着薄薄的内衣开始轻柔的抚摸和揉捏，她好像才反应过来什么。

“啊！允浩....嗯..停下来.....”

现在还是上班时间！她却陪着自己老板在随时都可能有人进来的办公室里做这种事，虽然说郑允浩是她合法的丈夫，但要是被人发现... ...

可郑允浩根本不理她的微弱挣扎，一个接一个的深吻还在继续，胸腔内的空气简直都要被榨干了。那人的手还适时地蹭擦过乳尖那粉嫩的一点，一阵阵骇人的快感袭来，k妹只觉得胸前涨得不行。一开始还是轻轻的揉捏，郑允浩的手指却越来越难以忍耐似的，渐渐加重了力气。快感的刺激逼迫着她挣脱了唇舌的禁锢，轻声叫了出来。

“呜....哥哥...呜.....不要了....”

就连她自己都觉得，这声音不像是在拒绝，反而更像是撒欢的小猫。要是郑允浩现在真的停下来，那难过的可不止他一个人。

根本就没有办法反抗嘛。

郑允浩轻笑，眼前的小兔子憋着声音喘息着，在自己身上蹭来蹭去，瓷白的皮肤已经染上情欲的粉色，正难耐地侧仰着头。他俯下去，轻轻啃咬吮吸着她血管脉络明显的脖子，这是他的亲亲老婆最敏感的地方之一。

“我们宝宝，不想要还抱我这么紧？”

果然，身上的小家伙一阵呜咽，开始止不住地扭动身体，柔软的大腿和肉感十足的屁股好像故意般地摩擦着自己的身体下面，郑允浩眼睛一沉，早就被点起的火一下烧得更旺。

欲望来得迅速又强烈，k妹羞得要死又没法拒绝。她的乳尖在郑允浩的手指揉捏下早就起了反应，不知羞耻地挺立着，变成隔着内衣都能看见的淫靡艳红。那人却还不放过她，直接把内衣往上推开，饱满圆润的软玉瞬间解除了束缚，像两只丰硕的小兔子一样蹦了出来，晃出一阵肉浪。

郑允浩只愣了一秒，一下把头埋进诱惑人的深深乳沟里。嘴唇带着极高的温度，在洁白又泛着粉的地方啃咬出一个个牙印。乳肉被吸出一道道红痕，强烈的颜色对比惹得人心烦意乱。

“呜嗯...哥哥....啊....轻一点....”

乳头被紧紧含住舔舐的瞬间，k妹再也忍不住声音，快感冲刷着她的大脑。明明知道这样下去是不对的，却忍不住地凑过身，好像要把另一边遭到冷落的乳尖也送到郑允浩嘴里去。

呜....太糟了....身体好热....下面也湿透了...好想要更多....

好像是看透了她的不满足，那人把她的裙子全部推到腰间，拉下已经被弄得湿嗒嗒的内裤，稍微用了点力，小小的布料便被弄坏了丢到一边。  
湿漉漉的花唇突然直接蹭在郑允浩的西装裤上，粗糙的布料和下面隐藏着的郑允浩的勃起的东西带来异样的快感，让k妹惊叫出声。郑允浩憋得难受，终于一点点解开了布料的束缚。

忍了半天的大家伙尝到了甜头，直直戳进身上人柔软的大腿根和臀缝，贴着花唇用力来回磨蹭着，顶端还时不时故意撞开柔软的花唇，一次次用力顶上颤抖着的敏感花蒂。

“呜呜....哥哥...允浩....嗯....”

k妹所有的力气都被抽干了，郑允浩的东西每顶她一次，她整个人就发一次抖，从身下传来的激烈快感伴随着令人害怕的更大的空虚，简直快要把她逼疯。

“不要....不要玩了....啊...嗯..允呐.....”

郑允浩喜欢看她难耐的反应，喜欢看平时总是温柔贤淑又容易害羞的他的乖巧老婆受不了而恳求他的样子，比一只发情的小母猫还要热情，他承认自己在这方面是有些虐待倾向的。

“在中，还想要什么？要什么就告诉哥哥。”

两人贴在一起的地方湿湿的，郑允浩的东西又大又热，在下面一跳一跳的，却磨蹭着不进去，烫得花穴口难耐地收缩，只能止不住地流出更多蜜水，把附近的布料都浸湿了。k妹咬紧嘴唇说不出口，却也再也撑不住，只好把身子往后仰，双手撑着桌子呜咽喘息。

郑允浩看起来倒也不急，下半身的顶撞并没有停止，还腾出一只手来揉搓她丰满的臀尖，滑腻的臀肉陷进指缝里，k妹的身体也跟着节奏止不住地颤动。嫣红的乳头随着丰满的乳肉晃出起伏的轨迹，勾得人又低下头去又咬又啃。

“啊.....不行...允呐...这样不行.....呜.....”

身上的小家伙已经喘不过气，说话的声音也带着哭腔，露出来的皮肤几乎都布满了自己的痕迹，却好像还是觉得不够。想要把她欺负得更厉害一点。忍不住伸手摸向就要被蹭肿了的可怜的小花蒂，轻轻揉压，小穴收缩得更厉害了，强烈又折磨人的快感让他一个没忍住，差点就要直接操了进去。

“都这么湿了，妹妹果然是水做的吧？”

郑允浩的声音也哑得不行，他不知道再这样忍耐下去，金在中今天还能不能好好地走回家，清醒过来之后又会怎样鼓着脸和自己赌气。他现在不过是只被占有欲控制的坏心眼大灰狼，只想要乖巧的小兔子心甘情愿被自己一口口吃掉。

“都是...因为哥哥....因为允浩....才这么湿的....”

“哥哥...老公...呜呜，好烫......在中受不了了......”

他的小兔子就要投降了。

“我们中儿，说是来给哥哥当秘书的，现在这么热，还流了好多水，把哥哥都变硬了，要怎么办呢？”

k妹早已被手指和摩擦个不的阴茎带到了高峰的边缘，快感像浪一样向她打来，空虚的小穴却还在诉说着自己的需求。

“呜.....要，要吃哥哥的东西。”

不是的....怎么能说这种不知羞耻的话....

“小坏蛋，想要哥哥怎么办？”

可是再也没办法忍受了...

“要...要哥哥插进来........”

“插进来就可以了吗？”

“不是....还要动的....要哥哥操我.....呜呜呜....允浩.....”

委屈和羞耻的眼泪再也无法控制，从眼角哗啦啦地往下掉，郑允浩终于不再欺负她，握着她的腰，引导她抬起屁股坐了下去 。

“全部吃掉了呢，厉害的小家伙。”

紧致的小穴滑溜溜的，郑允浩的东西几乎是慢慢地全根没入了。高潮来得太过突然，k妹脑袋一片空白，脚趾蜷紧，脱落的高跟鞋却挂在脚踝上，怎么也蹬不掉。

平复了好一会儿，一阵酥麻却又从下面传了上来，k妹只觉得自己就要坏了，双手放弃似的抚上自己嫣红的乳尖。郑允浩缓缓地向上挺动着，轻柔的力道好像在故意刺激她，让她自己来。

可高潮后的k妹实在是使不上力，只能含着泪慢吞吞地上下移动着，小穴却紧紧吸附收缩着贯穿在里面的炽热的家伙。

郑允浩终于受不了这样的挑逗，把人死死抱在怀里，狠狠挺动了起来。

“都是我的。”

“...嗯......啊....都是哥哥的...是允浩一个人的....”

郑允浩俯下身，把她的指尖和被玩弄着的乳头一起舔亮渍渍的。

每一次抽插和顶撞都好像到了最深的地方，她从头到脚都被快感侵蚀，只能无力地踮着脚，整个人挂在郑允浩身上。

“哥哥...好舒服啊....嗯.....”

那人没有回应，只是把她的腿分得更开了，阴茎进到了更深的地方，下面的囊袋似乎都要挤进去，几乎要带着里面的嫩肉出来，进去时又狠狠抵着最敏感的地方碾磨，噗哧的水声听了让人脸红。

k妹根本数不清自己丢了多少次，就像被丢进了快感的海洋，只觉得郑允浩在自己体内却变得更大，胀得里面简直要破掉。整个办公室都充斥着淫靡的声音和气味。

不知道过了多久，那人把手伸到后面，掰开她丰满的几乎被拍肿的臀瓣，更疯狂地顶撞着，直到把她原本平坦的小腹射得鼓鼓的。

...

k妹后来算了一算，她上班的这一个星期，根本就没怎么做事，反倒是每天被人以各种理由压着吃得骨头都不剩。

办公室的沙发，休息间的床，办公桌，办公椅，甚至地毯上都不放过。

她发誓她是想要反抗的！可是身体却好像食髓知味，再经过郑允浩一点小小的撩拨... ...  
结果就是，累得每天下班都只能被人横抱着出门，再装进车里载回家。

别的同事含着笑的眼神让她简直想一头撞死，偏偏对着郑允浩那副又抱歉又服软的样子，自己根本一点脾气都发不出来。

于是，即使郑允浩再怎么挽留，k妹也毅然决然地辞掉了这份工作，处于热恋期又精力旺盛的男人实在是太可怕了！而且她也不想因为自己耽误了郑允浩的工作，让他每天都那么累不说，他们的蜜月旅行也得一再延期。

再说了，她也是后来才知道，郑允浩以前根本就没有什么所谓的秘书，她也渐渐愿意去相信，移情别恋这种事，目前是不可能发生在自己老公身上的。

毕竟他已经用夸张的行动完美地证明了。


End file.
